New Life
by Iheartspoby
Summary: Spencer is pregnant. Her husband Toby and her are beginning their new life together. Meanwhile, Aria is getting married to her fiancé Ezra, but what if she's still in love with her ex-boyfriend Jake? Other pairings: Haleb and Paily. A little bit of Jakeria, but mainly Spoby.
1. Pregnant

Chapter 1

Toby Cavanaugh returned from work after a long day. After working at Yardley for a while, he finally managed to save up enough money to start his own business, which he called 'Cavanaugh's Carpentry'. He was so happy to finally have his own carpentry business. That was his dream ever since he decided to drop out of high school. He made plenty of money, too. So, after a day at Cavanaugh's Carpentry, he came home to see his wife, Spencer Cavanaugh. She used to be Spencer Hastings, but after she finished college at the University of Pennsylvania, Toby proposed and they finally got married! She changed her last name to Cavanaugh, and they were happily married ever since. Spencer became a lawyer. He smiled when he saw his wife sitting on the couch of their home. Yeah, THEIR home. Since they were married, they moved in together. "I'm home, beautiful. How was your day at work?" Toby asked, smiling as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Toby, I have to tell you something." Spencer Cavanaugh said.

"Mhmm. What's that, baby?" Toby asked, rubbing his wife's back.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer announced.


	2. Marry Me

Chapter 2

He had so many questions running through his mind. His wife was pregnant? When did this happen? How? Well, he knew how. It was probably from the sex that they had on their honeymoon after their marriage day. Well, he didn't exactly know. They had a lot of sex before, so the exact day wasn't know. But... how far along was she? Was he even the father!? Well, he trusted her enough to believe he was, but still... He had noticed his wife's constant mood swings, but he didn't think she was pregnant. She didn't have the baby bump or anything. But hell, he knew nothing about pregnancy! He didn't even know if he was ready to be a father yet.

"When did you find out?" He calmly asked.

"Today. I threw up at work, and Hanna told me I might be pregnant. I thought she was crazy, but I went home and took a test and it wasn't as crazy as it seemed, Toby! I'm pregnant... I really am. I wanted to tell you earlier today, but I just didn't know how, so I waited till you got home, and here we are. Toby... I'm so scared, I don't know if I'm ready for this! I have work. How am I supposed to manage a baby?"

"Spence, we'll get through anything together. I'm scared, too, but I'm excited!" Toby exclaimed, grinning. "Do you understand, babe? We have a baby! We're actually going to have a baby together. You shouldn't be upset at all. I love you so much, and I love you more every second. This child is amazing. We can make an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow morning, and see how far along you are and everything. I don't know the first thing about pregnancy, but I'm going to learn! We can do this!"

Spencer smiled. She loved how supportive her husband was. She pulled him in for a long kiss, which led to a make out session. Toby changed out of his work clothes and put on his pajamas before joining his wife in bed, where they talked about the baby, cuddled, and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Coming to bed, honey?" Ezra Fitz asked his girlfriend Aria Montgomery as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah babe..." Aria sighed as she walked towards their bed.

After finishing high school, Aria had to break up with her boyfriend Jake Guzman (a/n: I used Ryan Guzman AKA the actor of Jake's last name cuz idk what Jake's last name is) because she was going to college. Surprisingly, her ex at the time, Ezra Fitz, was there. She somehow reconciled her relationship with Ezra even though she was still in love with Jake and missed him a lot.

"Aria," Ezra grinned at her as he turned to face her. He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "I'm so glad we got back together when you started college, and I want to be with you forever. Aria Montgomery... Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me? You can become Aria Fitz instead!"

Aria nearly choked. Ezra was proposing? What was she supposed to say!? Deep down, she knew that she still loved Jake. She had feelings for Ezra, but she didn't know if she would ever love him the way that she loved Jake.


	3. Everything's Changing

Chapter 3

Spencer woke up, only to see that her amazing husband had already left the bed. She looked up and saw him combing his hair. She smiled as she got out of bed herself. She brushed her teeth before wrapping her arms around her husband and kissing his neck lovingly. He had gotten her more excited about the pregnancy than scared, actually! Now she was actually looking forward to having a little Cavanaugh kid running around their house. It would be another person for her to love. She was quite proud, too. This baby was a baby that she and Toby made together!

"Morning," he smiled as he enjoyed her kisses. "Sorry that I got out of bed early. I have to get to work early. We have an appointment with the doctor after I get home from work. I'm leaving early, and our appointment is at four o' clock. Be ready. Take the day off of work, okay? The law firm can wait a little bit of time before you go back. You can go back in a few days, but you're still going to take a maternity leave. I'm going to start leaving work earlier. I want to be there for this baby, and for you, Spencer."

"I love you," she said, and kissed his lips. "Have a good day at work, babe."

* * *

Aria had said yes to marrying Ezra Fitz. In a few months, she would no longer be Aria Montgomery... She would be Ezra Fitz. It hurt her. She really still hoped that there was a chance to be Aria Guzman, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Jake was long gone, and would never be back in her life. She would become Ezra's wife soon. If she said anything, it would just be awful. She didnt want to tell Ezra that she was still in love with Jake. She couldn't do that!

Ezra wanted to have sex with her yesterday, but she didn't want to. She told him she was too tired. She had sex with Ezra before, but it just didnt feel the same as it did when she slept with Jake! She wanted Jake Guzman back, but she couldn't have him. He wasn't even in the same town as her anymore. He could be on the other side of the world for all she knew!

"Morning, my new fiancé," Ezra said, grinning. He rubbed Aria's shoulders. "I'm so excited for this! Aren't you? Our whole lives have been leading up to this point. I'm going to call Hardy and tell him the news! I'm going to ask Hardy to be my best man at the wedding!"

"Great..." Aria said, faking a smile.

She couldn't believe she was going to get married to Ezra. Maybe she would call Jake later and try to find a way out. It was useless... Jake probably didn't love her anymore. They had broken up so long ago! He probably had a wife and kids and an amazing life. He didnt need Aria then, right?


	4. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 4

Toby had finished his work at Cavanaugh's Carpentry, and headed home a little earlier than usual. He had a beautiful wife to take care of. They had a doctor's appointment today, and a baby on the way! He was still baffled that she was pregnant, and he didn't know if he was ready to be a father or not, but he knew he had to act like he was dealing with it very well, since Spencer was probably freaking out. If he freaked out, then she would be even more scared about the pregnancy. Sure he was scared, but he was excited, too!

"I'm home!" Toby exclaimed. He walked up to Spencer and kissed her lips lovingly. "Are you ready for the appointment, beautiful? We can find out how many weeks along you are and everything. This is a big day for us, huh?"

"It is," Spencer agreed, sighing. "Toby, what if something went wrong? I don't know what I should be feeling right now! I mean, what if the baby is injured or miscarried or... What if I kill the baby by accident!? I can't handle being pregnant right now! I just don't feel like I'm ready! I don't think I'm ready to take a large leave from the firm... What if we don't have enough money to raise a child?"

Toby chuckled and rubbed her back gently. "Sweetheart... Everything's gonna be fine! Quit your rambling, because it's for nothing. You don't have to worry. Sometimes things just work themselves out in the end!"

"_Sometimes_!" Spencer nervously said. "What if this isn't one of those times?"

"_Spencer_," Toby said, kneeling down. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, "Everything is gonna be okay." He leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

"Spencer couldn't make it," Emily Fields said as she entered the Brew with Aria. "She said she had something to deal with, and she's not ready to talk about it. I hope she's alright. Oh, and Hanna said she's going to be late. She said she has something 'special'. So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Oh man, I was hoping to do it with Spencer and Hanna here, too, but I guess I'll just tell you alone since you're here." Aria said. The two friends took a seat on the couches at the Brew. "So I was with Ezra last night, and-"

Just then, the door of the Brew swung open, and Hanna Rivers (formerly Hanna Marin) stepped into the Brew with a huge grin on her face. Followed by her was Aria's ex-boyfriend... Jake Guzman. Of course, just when she thought life couldn't get more complicated, a new complication came in! How was she supposed to get married to Ezra when the guy she was still in love with was back in Rosewood?

"Surprise, Aria!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Hey, Aria!" Jake happily said. He walked over to Aria and pulled her into a long and sweet hug. "I was in town, and I saw Hanna... She told me she was meeting up with you soon, and I was ecstatic! I just had to see you again! It's been a while, but you still look beautiful."

Aria smiled, biting her lip as she pulled back from the hug.

"Aria, you were telling us something about Ezra." Emily said.

"Emily... Right..." Aria nodded. "Uh... uhm... Well, last night, Ezra proposed. We're uh... Getting married!"

Jake's eyes widened.


	5. The Baby We Made

Chapter 5

"Marrying someone?" Jake choked. "Oh."

Jake couldn't believe it. Aria was going to get married to this Ezra guy! He remembered that she had gold him about Ezra back when they were dating. Ezra was Aria's secret boyfriend throughout a small portion of high school, but they broke up due to Ezra neglecting her since he became a teacher again. Then Aria met Jake, and they dated for the rest of Aria's time in high school, until they had to break up when she had to leave for college. Aria really fell in love with Jake. He was the first guy that ever really made everything easy for her. He always put her first, and that made him the best boyfriend she had ever had.

"Congratulations, Ar!" Emily exclaimed. "We should tell Spencer as soon as possible!"

"Ezra's friend Hardy planned an engagement party for tonight, so I want you all to be there." Aria announced.

"Of course we will!" Hanna exclaimed.

* * *

"Spencer Cavanaugh! The x-ray is complete. Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh, I think you would like to see your baby, if you are ready." A doctor said. "We have another doctor inside who can answer any questions about your pregnancy that you want. Congratulations, and good luck to you both!"

The married couple smiled as they walked into the hospital room to see the x-ray of their baby. To both of their surprises, the doctor that was inside was none other than Dr. Wren Kingston... Spencer's ex-boyfriend that she had stolen from her sister Melissa in sophomore year! She held onto her husband tightly as her stomach churned when she saw Wren.

"Spencer!? What a coincidence," Wren said, flashing his sparkling white smile to the married couple. "I did not know that you were pregnant. I'll bet that it was with him, right? Of course it is. Anyways, Mr. Cavanaugh, how is being a high school dropout treating you? My mother and father always told me to stay in school, and look where it has gotten me! I'm a doctor! But back to you: how's your high school dropout life, Mr. Cavanaugh?"

"Wren," Spencer said, sighing. She pursed her lips for a moment. "Stop it. Can we just get to business?"

"Right, right. I apologize," Wren nodded. "But my, that ring on your finger looks quite cheap! Oh, is that your engagement ring? My lord, if I were proposing to a woman that I respected, the ring I proposed with would be _much_ better than that. By lord, that is one of the cheapest engagement rings that I have ever seen on a married woman's ring finger! Don't tell me that your husband here gave you _that_ monstrosity..."

"_Wren_," she repeated, but more aggressively this time.

"I apologize," Wren breathed. "Anyways, we can take a look at the ultrasound and see the baby. It is just beginning to form, and you seem to be eight weeks into your pregnancy. I'm going to show you the ultrasound, and then give you a moment alone to just talk. I'll be back to answer your questions about the pregnancy very soon. So, pardon me."

Wren projected the ultrasound for them to see. He smiled at Spencer before leaving the room.

"Toby," Spencer quietly said, trying not to cry tears of joy. "Toby, this is our baby!"

"It's beautiful," Toby said, grinning as he pulled his wife into his arms. "I love the baby, and I love you! Look at our little baby, Spence! He or she looks like a little bean!"

"Our baby is so tiny," she agreed, nodding. "I was scared about the pregnancy, and I still am, but having you is making this so much easier. Now I'm just... excited! We're pregnant, Toby! This is_ the baby we made_."

"Yes it is," he nodded. "I love you both very much."

He leaned in and kissed Spencer passionately for a few seconds.


	6. Engagement Party

Chapter 6

Aria walked into Ezra's apartment. She was so surprised that Hanna had brought Jake back, but she wished Hanna had brought him back before she accepted Ezra's proposal. Now, she had made a commitment to Ezra, and she would be a bitch if she broke it off now for another man. She really liked Ezra too, so she couldn't do that to him. Ezra was always there for her when she needed him, right?

"Ezra, I'm home!" Aria exclaimed. She looped her arms around Ezra's neck and kissed his cheek. "So babe, are you ready for the engagement party or what? I'm so excited. I told all my friends, and I've told them to meet us there. Aren't you excited, babe?"

"Engagement party?" Ezra bit his lip. "Damn...I forgot. Harry's waiting with the party!"

"You had Hardy plan our party?" Aria asked. "You forgot about our engagement party, too?"

"Yeah, and I made other plans tonight!" Ezra hit his forehead in frustration. "Urgh. Don't worry though, baby. I'll cancel my other plans and reschedule them for tomorrow night. Tonight is the night that we celebrate our engagement, and our journey into a new chapter of our lives! I should totally write a book..."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Ezra, can we go to Hardy's party? We can't be late for our own engagement party, you know."

"I know. Let me get dressed and cancel my plans." Ezra said.

* * *

"This has been such an eventful couple of days, huh?" Toby chuckled as he drove himself and his wife to Hardy's. "We're having a baby, and Aria and Ezra are engaged! Our lives are really getting somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, I'm so happy for Aria!" Spencer exclaimed. "I think I should tell them about the pregnancy soon, though."

"Tell them during dinner, maybe." Toby said. "I want to be with you when you tell."

Spencer and Toby got out of the car and into Hardy's.

"Is that _Jake_?" Spencer asked, eyes wide.

"Jake? Who's he?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows. "Please don't tell me he's your ex-boyfriend or something! I already dealt with Wren today!"

Spencer chuckled, "No Tobes, that's Aria's ex. She was really in love with him, but they broke up when she had to leave for college."

Jake walked up to Spencer with a smile.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jake exclaimed. "The last time I saw you was at your wedding, huh?"

Spencer smiled, "Long time, no see! So what are you doing back in Rosewood?"

"Your friend Hanna told me that Aria was here, and I moved back, so... Here I am," Jake said, smiling. His smile quickly faded as he said, "I didn't know that Aria was engaged to Ezra. In fact, I didn't even know that they got back together. I guess the thought of her being with somebody else again... I guess I'm just not ready for that."

"This is probably hard on you," Spencer said, sighing. "Um, well, let's not worry about that, right?"

"It's kinda hard to not worry about it when I'm at a party celebrating her engagement," Jake breathed.

Spencer bit her lip, "Um... well Jake... You know my husband Toby, but I don't think you've ever met personally. Toby, this is Jake, Jake this is Toby."

"Nice to meet you," Toby said, smiling. He shook Jake's hand.

"You too," Jake said, smiling back. "Treat Spencer well, alright?"

Toby chuckled, "You got it."

Jake nodded, "Well, I'm gonna head back. It was nice catching up with you Spencer... and it was nice to meet you, Toby."

Spencer and Toby smiled at Jake as he left.

* * *

"Jake? Hey!" Aria exclaimed as she sipped her drink. She was currently standing with her drink, and Ezra's arm was around her, much to Jake's dismay.

"Hi Aria," Jake said, staring at the floor. "And hello to you too, Ezra. Um, well congratulations on the engagement! I wish great things for you two."

Ezra furrowed his eyebrows, "Jake? Aria, babe, isn't this your ex-boyfriend?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Stop it, Ezra. And thank you so much for your congratulations, Jake. That was really sweet of you. I'm so glad that you could make it tonight."

"I didn't want to miss it," Jake sighed. "So, how are things?"

"Good," Aria said, smiling. "I have a steady job, and Ezra is still a professor at Hollis, so everything's now great."

"Not to mention, our engagement," Ezra boasted, smirking at Jake.

"Right," Jake sighed and nodded. "Congratulations, again..."

"Thank you so much for coming. It's really good to see you again," Aria said, and smiled at him.

* * *

After the party was coming to an end, the guests began to leave. Ella and Byron were reluctant to congratulate Aria, since they weren't huge fans of Ezra, but they came through, because she's their daughter. Only Aria's closest friends stayed for the very end. Spencer was planning on making the announcement, now that she was alone with her friends.

"Guys, Toby and I want to tell you something important," Spencer said.

"You're not leaving Rosewood, right?" Emily asked, concerned.

"No, Emily." Spencer shook her head. "Toby, do you want to tell them?"

"Sure," Toby said, smiling. "Spencer and I... we're having a baby! She's pregnant."

"It's _your_ baby, right Toby?" Hanna asked.

"Of course it's his baby, Hanna!" Spencer said, shocked. "Do you really think it would be anyone else's when I'm married to him?"

"Well, sometimes things happen," Hanna said, crossing her arms.

"Never mind Hanna! Congratulations, you guys!" Aria exclaimed and hugged them.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Emily smiled.

"How many weeks along are you, Spence?" Jake asked.

"Eight. I went to the doctor earlier today with Toby, and we found out everything," Spencer explained, smiling.

"I knew you were pregnant!" Hanna proudly said.

"Kudos to you, Hanna," Spencer chuckled.

"She's having trouble with her words. She meant to congratulate you," Caleb said, chuckling. "I want to congratulate you guys, too. This is huge."

Toby grinned, "Thanks Caleb. I'm glad you all are so supportive."

"Babe, do we have anymore beer?" Ezra asked, groaning.

Aria furrowed her eyebrows, "Ezra, do you have something to say to Spencer and Toby?"

"Uh... Thanks for coming to this engagement party," Ezra said as he searched for beer.

"No!" Aria scolded. "She just made a big announcement."

"It's okay, Aria. He seems busy," Spencer said. "Plus, everything you all are saying to me is enough."

Toby put his arm around his wife and said, "So I think Spence and I are gonna head home. Night, guys. Congratulations to you, Aria and Ezra!"

"I'll have Ezra congratulate you when he's not busy," Aria chuckled.

"Let your baby get some rest!" Emily exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks Emily. Have a good night," Toby said, and smiled at Emily before leaving.

"I think Hanna and I are going to head home tonight too, Aria," Caleb said, smiling. "Oh, and once again, congratulations to you two."

"Thanks Caleb," Aria said. "Good night."

"Good night. We wish you the best with your engagement," Caleb told her before leaving with Hanna.

"I'll get going, too." Emily said. "Congrats, Ar."

"Thanks Emily," she said, smiling. "Take care."

"You too," Emily said and left.

That left Aria, Jake, and Ezra.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Aria asked.

"Not exactly, but I'm good. I'll go rent a motel room or something. I think I'm gonna move back to Rosewood soon, but I just don't have the money right now. I've still got to sell my old house before I can settle here again," Jake explained.

"Hey, don't waste your money on a motel," Aria said. "You can crash here as long as you want, until you can get settled. I'm sure Ezra won't mind."

"Really?" Jake smiled. "Thanks, Aria."

"So anyways, how are things?" Aria asked. "Like with life...? Where's your girlfriend or wie or whatever?"

"Don't have one," Jake shrugged. "I was seeing some girl named Kim before, but I broke things off. So, no girlfriend anymore."

"Why'd you break things off?" Aria asked.

"I...uh... I still had unresolved feelings for another girl," Jake nervously responded.

"D-do I know this other girl?" Aria asked nervously, kind of hoping that it was her.

"I think you know her real well," Jake said, chuckling.

"I'm intrigued," Aria said. "What's this girl like?"

"Well, she's beautiful and funny... and smart and probably the most amazing girl I've ever met. The day we ended things... well, it was the worst day ever. I know we ended on good terms, and it was not a bad reason or a bad break up, but I still was heartbroken. I didn't want to lose her. I loved her." Jake said, biting his lip.

"I'm sure she still loves you too," Aria bit her lip. "You're an amazing guy, she would be silly to not love you anymore."

"I wish, but with the current situation, I don't think there's any chance of this girl and I getting back together," Jake sighed.

Aria pressed her lips together. Ezra walked into the room and broke the silence.

"Hey babe," Ezra said and sipped his beer. "I found the beer."

"Great..." Aria muttered.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Ezra asked. "Everyone else left."

"I invited Jake to stay here while he waits to get settled in Rosewood again," Aria told him.

"Oh," Ezra choked.

"I hope you don't mind, man," Jake said.


End file.
